Software testing is becoming increasingly important. Owners, operators, and users of computer software expect and demand high standards of reliability. If a software system, such as a business software application, experiences a failure, data integrity can be affected (e.g., data can be lost or corrupted).
Typically, software testing involves testing of individual software components. For example, software testing can include testing a login screen for various combinations of good and bad login conditions. Software testing can also include testing a data entry form for proper operation using various combinations of input data.
While software testing of individual software components can be a relatively straightforward task, software testing of multiple software components, or multiple applications, such as multiple components or applications of a complex software system, can be difficult. For example, software testing across multiple components or applications may require passing parameters between various testing steps.
A software testing framework for testing a complex software system, such as a system comprising multiple components or applications, can be difficult to maintain. For example, in order to adequately test a complex software system, a large number of test scenarios may be required. Creating and modifying a large number of test scenarios can be time consuming and prone to errors.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to software testing of complex software systems.